


green

by doomedog



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day 7, Fluff, Free day, M/M, Varigo Appreciation Week, Varigo Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedog/pseuds/doomedog
Summary: There were so many greens in Varian's life; like the sweet grass of his garden, the healthy leaves of his father's apple trees, the flynnolium, the lettuce of his ham sandwich, Rapunzel's eyes, Cassandra's shirt and more. But one thing that he knew is that Hugo is the embodiment of green.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	green

**Author's Note:**

> i......hate this. this was surprisingly the first and the shittiest varigo week fic i made so enjoy?? i guess lmao.

There were so many greens in Varian's life; like the sweet grass of his garden, the healthy leaves of his father's apple trees, the flynnolium, the lettuce of his ham sandwich, Rapunzel's eyes, Cassandra's shirt and more. But one thing that he knew is that Hugo is the embodiment of _green_.

Varian still remembered how pissed he was with Hugo. He was so cocky, so annoying, a literal jerk he could never ask for. He remembered the time they sneaked into Nuru's castle, Hugo managed to steal a handful of gold in the middle of a chaotic situation. He still remembered the smug on Hugo's face when he said;

_"Stealing from the rich isn't a real crime, goggles. The golds worth way less that the life that they put us through,"_

No wonder, really. Green was associated with greed, ambition, envy, and money. Just like Hugo, an arrogant greedy thief. He gets whatever he wants, if he can't, then, he must. No matter how bad the technique could be.

Varian hated it. He hated greed, he hated enviness, he hated ambitions, he hated it all. It reminds him of his old self. His old selfish self that envied Rapunzel's family, that had a big ambition of revenge, that crave powers to defeat everyone that was in his way. He hated Hugo.

_He hated the fact that he could see that side of him on Hugo._

He remembered clearly the way tears flowed down his pale skin as he apologised, cursing himself for everything he had done, letting his walls crumble down like never before.

_"Varian- I never knew it would be like this, I- I'm sorry…"_

For the very first time, Varian couldn't see a street rat, a cocky brat, a smug thief, a jerk, he couldn't see the usual Hugo, even the glint of smug in his eyes were gone.

Instead, he saw a broken boy who regrets everything, a boy who lost all of his ambitions, a boy who cried for help, a boy who wants to go out of the trap of his own betrayal. _He saw a part of him that he hadn't forgiven just yet._

His eyes were opened wide to realize that green has another meaning. Green means healing, growth, safety, love, and compassion. _Just like Hugo._ No matter how hard it was to admit, no matter how hard it was to see, Hugo was always his friend and his first equal. He was Varian's safe place, who took him away from the storm inside his head, he unknowingly taught Varian how to love, how to lead, and how to work together. He made him laugh, he made him cry, he made him angry and deep down inside his heart, he meant it, he meant everything he said, everything he did for Varian. He trusted Varian and let Varian trust him. Even though he knew that it was against his rule. _He broke down his thick walls for Varian._

Because after everything he put him into, _Hugo is, and forever will be his first love._

_"I'm sorry Varian, I know I shouldn't. I didn't deserve it but, I-" his breath hitched, it seemed like a word stuck in his throat and he just couldn't let it out. Until Varian's bare palm reached for his face with a sincere smile on his face._

_"I love you too, Hugo, I always am. And I would never let anything change that,"_

Varian still remembers Hugo's teary smile as he kissed him for the first time. He reminisced how it felt every day, how their chapped lips crashed into a teary-smile kiss, the light touch on his face, the spilled love and emotions- he remembered it like it was yesterday.

So then, he decided that he wanted to be with Hugo _forever_. And he did. They grew up, learned much more things and matured together, living the world they called their own. Their love expands like the book collections of the library that they owned. _Eternal._

"You alright there, goggles?" Hugo called after just entering the living room.

"Ah! Yes, I'm fine, just...thinking," he smiled as the sunset from the window gleamed his face.

"Mind to tell me what it is?"

"No"

Hugo laughed as he walked to the window and embraced the younger's back. "Since when have you become so secretive to me?" Hugo said as he showered Varian's right cheek with little kisses, removing some faded black strand from his face.

"I'm just...I don't know, I'm just feeling…lucky, i guess,"

"I mean, of course you do, our invention just got accepted and shipped to the whole 7 kingdoms, how could you not-"

"No, Hugo, it's not about that," he chuckled.

"Oh...what's it about, then?"

"You," Varian smiled as his hand toyed the ring on the other's finger. "I still can't believe that when I met a boy who stole my totem...I met someone who I would spend my whole life with,"

Hugo chuckled and cradled Varian's face with his hands, standing in front of him. He looked deeply into the other's eyes. His glasses were smaller, white strands sticking out of the blonds, faint wrinkles appeared on his feature, he grew, he changed. But the look in his eyes stayed the same.

From when he saw it mocked him when they first met, or when it filled with confusion when he asked him about his purpose at the campfire, when it stared at him with shock when he kissed him for the first, when it burned with fear, hurt, and anger when he was possessed, to when it shined with love and softness every single day ever since they tied their love to each other, it never changed. _Hugo never changed._

"I believe you're the lucky charm in here, blue," he whispered as he leaned to kiss his love. Varian could never get enough of his kisses, even after everything they've been through, after twenty years of ups and downs together. _His love never changed, it only grew.  
_

There were so many greens in Varian's life. His bedsheets, the lab door, some of the library's alchemy books, the grass in his garden, Hugo's eyes, Hugo's coat, and more. But his favorite green is Hugo.

His favorite green is _loving_ Hugo.


End file.
